


Explosive

by Rothelena



Series: Lost Bets Series [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothelena/pseuds/Rothelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon loses a bet and has to go to the annual county fair with Jane... in a skirt. Lots of naughtiness ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

Usually it was Patrick Jane who caused her headaches. This time, he’d made them vanish in half an hour.  
His good moods were contagious, and today it shone like a brilliant sun on a flawless azure sky. Teresa Lisbon found herself smiling more than she liked- because this was still a murder investigation, even if Jane showed the innocent enthusiasm of a five-year-old at the county fair.   
Which happened to be the place they were at, just this very moment: the annual Sacramento county fair, which couldn’t have taken place on a more beautiful day, and now had become the background for a gruesome murder.  
The young wife of a carnie had been stabbed several times and bled out on the grassy ground. Yellow tape criss-crossed all over the scenery.  
Which didn’t damper Jane’s cheerful happiness in the least. He couldn’t be more elated, obviously feeling instantly at home on his old turf, relentless commenting every little thing he saw.  
“Look, Lisbon, the roller coaster!” he cried out, “Why don’t we have a go at that while we’re here, huh?”  
She bit her lower lip to hide the smile that threatened to curl her lips.  
“This is a murder investigation, Jane,” she growled, knowing it came out a lot less stern than she’d intended, “not a leisure cruise, so please, behave.”  
He came close, so close her shoulder touched his chest, and damn, she hated that, it made her instantly unable to concentrate, focusing her attention solely on him, warm, clean male, his sweet breath wafting over her face.  
“Awww, Lisbon,” he whispered, “boooorrring! When everything around us is so exciting. I bet we could have so much fun here together, don’t you think? Oh, look, there’s the tunnel of love!”  
He winked at her and walked away to investigate his newest place of interest. Lisbon groaned.  
“Have a look, Lisbon!” He shouted, “For me!”  
She shook her head with a smile, but a shudder ran over her back.  
He laughed and marched off, his mind already elsewhere. But who could know where Patrick Jane’s mind really wandered?  
She sighed. This new level of… intimacy between them was still unnerving, and the worst thing was that every moment she spent with him made the final explosion seem more possible, sometimes she could almost taste it, visualize it, the moment they would both give in, with a soft exhale of breath, longing, passion, freedom… she shook her head. She would not think about that now, dammit.  
Jane scared the bejesus out of her when he came up behind her and wrapped both hands around her waist, lifting her against his body. She felt the considerable bulge at the front of his pants and reached behind her in momentary shock, grabbing his shapely derriere. It took her a moment to compose herself and for god’s sake take her hand away, but Jane laughed happily, gladly rubbing his erection against her butt.  
“Jane!” Lisbon hissed, hating the distinct tremor she could hear in her voice. She felt her insides ignite all at once, her body burning up with every fevered heartbeat, it would be so easy to…no! It wouldn’t, they were in the middle of a murder investigation, and every moment somebody would look their way, for chrissakes!  
She pulled away and brought some much-needed distance between them, but damn, it almost hurt. Ever since he’d returned from Las Vegas she’d felt like a desperate, touch-hungry little girl deep inside, and she so wanted him to look at her, see her, acknowledge that she meant something, anything…  
She coughed.  
“Murder investigation, Jane,” she said quietly, “remember?”  
“Meh,” he drawled, “okay, if you insist. It was the husband. Business as usual.”  
Lisbon looked toward the victim’s corpulent spouse, dissolved in tears and cries of anguish.  
“He has an airtight alibi, Jane,” she said, “Cho and Rigsby have both checked it. Sorry. This time, you’re wrong.”  
He came close again, bending slightly so that his face was level with hers.  
“Let’s make a bet, Lisbon,” he said softly, licking his lips slowly, making lower tissues throb which had absolutely no business throbbing, “if I can prove that the alibi is false and he is indeed your killer, you’ll go to the fair with me. Tonight, just you and me.”  
The way he said the last three words told her that he didn’t intend them to end that night with their clothes on.  
His eyes were glittering in the sun, bright green pools, catching the rays of light like a burning glass.  
She knew she shouldn’t. How big were the chances that he was really wrong this time? Two percent? Probably less. She swallowed drily. Her hands itched to touch him, her mind screaming what the hell, you want him, have loved him for years, he’s the only man you’re dreaming, fantasizing about, so hey, take this chance- he’s hot and willing and has an erection the size of a lamppost…  
“Deal.” She said before she had a chance to stop herself.   
His smile could have illuminated a bat’s cave on a dark day. He straightened and winked at her before he turned and walked away again, god knew where.  
She sighed and would have loved to kick herself for her priceless stupidity, but part of her rejoiced beyond words, her skin prickling with a newfound energy she had been missing for years. She smiled a secret smile when she saw the unmistakable spring in his step.  
She just hoped he could really prove it.  
Oh my god, where had that thought come from???

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, she took a sip of coffee in the breakfast area, enjoying the rare moment of quiet. As part of their deal, she had allowed Jane to conduct the interview with the victim’s husband, so she hadn’ much to do right now. With a relaxed sigh, she took another sip.  
Cho joined her seconds later, whistling a quiet melody.  
“What about the suspect?” Lisbon asked, trying to sound calm and disinterested, while her heart hammered against her ribcage as if it wanted to come clean out of her chest.  
“He’s our killer,” Cho nodded calmly, “Jane cracked him like an eggshell. Alibi was wrong, his brother lied for him. Sorry, boss, the guy seemed trustworthy. We have a full-fledged confession, case is closed.”  
“Great.” Lisbon croaked, her voice vibrating in her throat.  
She quickly retreated to her office before she truly embarrassed herself, but she couldn’t stop the happy smile from spreading on her features. She tried to concentrate on her paperwork when Jane pushed his head through the door.  
“Eight o’ clock,” he said, grinning like mad, “wear a skirt.”  
And just like that, he was gone.  
Lisbon felt herself flushing all over, her skin so hot she almost panted.  
No, she couldn’t do that-couldn’t… her mind screamed at her to stop lying to herself and grow up, dammit.  
She smiled until it felt as if her lips would crack, happiness covering her insides like sugary icing.  
A skirt? Oh my god.

Xxxxxxxxxx

So how bad would he be behaving? Her panties were already so wet they were sticking to her skin, and so far, he’d only taken her hand, innocently leading her over the bustling fair.  
This time, she could well appreciate the scenery, and he made her laugh so often her stomach muscles hurt after only half an hour.   
They rode the roller coaster together- five times. She hadn’t had that much fun in years, enjoyed the bottomless feeling in her guts when the tiny car moved downwards, and gladly succumbed to the screams bubbling up in her throat.  
He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close, and everything mingled into a cocktail of excitement and want and happiness inside her, making her dizzy with bliss, drunk on him and the night and the scary pleasure that rattled her nervous system.  
He caught her when she left the little wagon and almost fell on her butt, her equilibrium deeply shaken. She expected him to release her as soon as she had regained her balance, for he had been very gentlemanly so far, but he didn’t.  
His hands roamed her body, slipping under her short skirt, his fingers sliding under the thin fabric of her panties, gently caressing her butt. She shivered so violently she knew he could feel it, and he smiled softly at her, not showing the slightest inclination to stop.  
He tenderly kissed her face, taking care that he didn’t come too close to her lips, chuckling when she whimpered in frustration.  
“Such a beautiful skirt you’re wearing for me,” he whispered into her ear, “too bad I’ll get it all messy when I’ll come copiously inside you later.”  
She shuddered all over and was glad he held her tight, her knees so wobbly she didn’t trust her ability to stay upright for the moment.  
She noticed the passersby looking benevolently at them, couples making out a common occurrence on the fair, but for once she didn’t care, he could spread her legs in front of everyone and she would gladly…  
She tried to clear her mind with a sigh.  
“Jane…”  
“No, no, no and yes.” He interrupted.  
She blinked in confusion.  
“What?”  
“No,” he said, “you’re not just a one night stand, no, I’m not fooling around, no, this is not just sex, and yes, I love you. It feels as if I always did, but, Teresa, I’m going to lose my mind when I can’t consummate these feelings TONIGHT. So, can’t we talk now? Pretty please? Can we just make out and touch and kiss to our heart’s desire? Please.”  
She lifted her hand and touched his face, her fingers stroking over the slight stubble on his jaw.  
“I love you.” She whispered.  
He nodded, leaning into her touch.  
“I know. But you want me, too, don’t you?”  
Her whole body seemed to pulsate with need.  
“Oh yes.” She breathed, closing her eyes with a desire so strong it was almost desperate.  
“Then let’s not talk,” he said and took his fingers away from her body, grabbing her hand instead “let’s ride the haunted house next.”  
The haunted house had little wagons, too, and somehow Lisbon couldn’t tell how scary the ride really was because she had the hand on Patrick Jane’s crotch, rubbing his already huge erection into something truly scarily sized. He panted into her ear, fisting his hand inside her long hair, angling her head so he could claim her lips in a fierce kiss.  
His tongue drove deep into her mouth and she moaned in delight, continuing her relentless massage until with a desperate groan, he ripped his fly open and pushed her hand inside, wrapping it around his fever-hot hard-on.   
“You’re going to come in your pants,” she panted, so painfully eager to make him do exactly that.  
“I don’t care,” he hissed, “tonight, I’ll embrace the mess I’m making, Lisbon. It’s dark, nobody’s gonna see the stains. So please, do whatever you want, love. Make me spray my seed all over my clothes.”  
Damn, at this rate, she would spontaneously combust any second now. She rubbed her thighs against each other to diffuse the unbelievable tension while she used his pre-come to lube him up, rubbing the warm, slick stuff all over his huge, straining shaft. Damn, he was massive, by far the biggest she’d ever seen, she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her, he would be able to go so deep, and she wanted him inside her to the hilt, no matter if it hurt.  
She couldn’t wrap her fingers around his enormous girth, but her movements were effective enough, rubbing his length from base to tip before she increased the pressure on his glans, making him squirm inside his seat. He groaned loudly, getting louder and louder, obviously not caring if every single soul on the fair heard him scream, and damn, neither did she.  
She was shaking like a leaf, the sensations coursing through her body so strong she wouldn’t have been able to talk if somebody had put a gun to her head. Jane cried out every time she moved her hand, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.   
He threw his head back in sheer ecstasy and heavens, he was so beautiful she simply wanted to devour him, make him a part of herself for eternity, she felt him shudder all over before he started to squirt, strong, large jets of seed, shooting so far it spattered his vest and shirt.  
She used his semen to lubricate him further, her hands sliding freely through the slippery stuff, heightening his pleasure every time she squeezed his ejaculating length.  
He hadn’t lied, he came copiously, his seed spurting from his cock endlessly, until her hands were covered in his seed, and she lifted her fingers to her lips to lick them clean.  
His pure, sweet taste exploded on her tongue, and her eyes widened in surprise when she felt her internal muscles clench in a fierce, mind-blowing orgasm.  
Never in her life had she reached release without as much as the lightest touch, but she came so hard she almost doubled over, her nerves igniting fireworks like the fourth of July.  
When they both came down from the incredible high, panting and wheezing, Lisbon leaned over to lick his seed from his clothes, the sight obviously so erotic it made him shoot the last small spurts of juice he could give, and she bent down to drink them directly from his cock, using her nimble tongue to wipe him clean.  
He shuddered and grunted all through the procedure until she finally straightened. Both looked at each other, breathing accelerated, bodies trembling with the sheer force of the experience they had just shared.  
It took her several deep breaths until she was able to look around, realizing their little wagon wasn’t moving.  
“Why did we stop?” she whispered hoarsely.  
His fevered eyes were still glazed with passion, and he had to blink several times to clear his mind.  
“Huh? Oh, I’m sure we’ll continue any second…”  
As if on cue the little wagon gave a small rattle and started to move again.  
Jane put his head on Lisbon’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.  
“So far,” he whispered, “this night is pretty perfect.”  
She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, relenting with a glad shiver when he raised his head and offered her his lips, moist and kiss-swollen, ready to be ravished some more. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss into a hot, sinful promise for more, igniting his body until he grew hard again.  
“It’s not over,” he breathed into her mouth, “with one orgasm down, I just can take you longer and harder, love.”  
“Hard,” she said softly, trembling all over, “please, I want hard.”  
“I thought so.” he smiled and kissed her more, deeper, his tongue taking command, his fingers sneaking under her skirt again where he no doubt found her panties so wet they were completely useless, for he ripped them off with a firm tug and stuffed the ruined garment into his vest pocket, never taking his warm lips from hers.  
They pulled back when the little car broke free of the haunted house and reached its destination. It was as dark outside as it had been inside the tunnel, and Lisbon was surprised when the clock struck eleven somewhere in the distance.  
“Don’t they close at ten?” she asked, pouting a little, because she didn’t want the fun to end that soon.  
But Jane shook his head.  
“Don’t worry,” he said, climbing out of the wagon, offering her his hand for support, “there’s still time.”  
But there was no one on the fair any longer, all the people gone, eerie silence around them, although the music was still playing.  
He led her to the huge, majestic Ferry wheel with its small cabins, which luckily were real cages, not those open, unstable, bowl-like contraptions Lisbon had always been suspicious of.  
There truly was no one around, not even the friendly guy who was supposed to set the wheel in motion, and suddenly Lisbon understood that Jane had planned all of this, and a deep smile spread on her face.  
“You know the carnies from this fair, don’t you?” she asked when he opened the door of a cabin for her, offering his hand to assist her climbing in.  
He smiled, and her heart clenched, because… she had never seen a man she’d wanted to call beautiful before. But with Patrick Jane, no other term seemed to fit. He was beautiful, everything about him, even the darkness. And she loved him so much. She would walk through hell and back for him.  
“I know every carnie who comes through this part of California,” he answered, “and they were only too glad to help me out.”  
He stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him, sitting down next to her.  
She swallowed a little giggle. It was utterly romantic, only the two of them on the huge Ferris wheel, and her hunger for him rose again, dark and demanding, making her body vibrate with lust.   
She scooted closer, and he smiled tenderly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The wheel started to turn, thankfully the cabin hardly moved, only swayed softly on his axis. She gave a relieved sigh and let her hand wander to his groin.  
He was as hard as steel, and she squeezed gently, smiling when she heard him gasp.   
They moved higher, higher, all of Sacramento stretched out around them, when suddenly, at the highest point, the wheel stopped.  
Lisbon gave a tiny lurch of shock, but Jane only chuckled. He looked at her and started to unbutton his vest and shirt.  
“Only you and me,” he purred, “all alone on the top of a huge Ferris wheel. No escape, agent Lisbon.”  
She shuddered visibly, her pupils dilating when more of his toned chest became visible.  
“See something you like?” He whispered, “This is no picnic, love. I will thrust so deep it will feel as if I’d tear you in half. You ‘re hardly gonna be able to accept me, but you will, Teresa. Every single inch. Or I’ll make you. I swear.”  
Her insides turned to mush, and his knowing smile told her he knew. If there was one man who knew how to push all her buttons, it was him.  
He spread the lapels of his shirt wide, exposing his chest, but it wasn’t enough for her, so she simply pushed it from his shoulders, including the vest. He chuckled and half-turned until he faced her, giving her time to look her fill, let her gaze wander over the expanse of naked skin he showed. He languidly pushed his hand under her shirt and caressed her breasts, rubbing the nipples into tight, aching little peaks, making her moan deep in her throat.  
“Why aren’t you wearing a bra?” he crooned, “You always wear one at the office.”  
She blushed slightly.  
“It feels awful when I’m aroused. Like a cage around my breasts.”  
His smile deepened, and he ramped up his ministrations, slightly pinching her nipples until she was so wet she could hear the squishy sounds whenever she rubbed her legs together. She winced.  
“Poor little Teresa,” he whispered, “so hot already before we even came here? And I didn’t take care of you… shame on me.”  
“Oh,” she breathed with a sweet grin, “I already came in the haunted house. Just like that.”  
He chuckled, but his pupils swallowed the light green of his eyes until they were nothing but dark and lustful.  
“From licking my seed from your hands and my clothes? You’re a naughty girl, agent Lisbon. Good that I know a way to… correct you.”  
He pulled her into his lap, making her straddle his hips. Her weeping, painfully aroused flesh rubbed against his swollen length, and both of them gasped, the lust between them so strong the air seemed to burn.  
“I doubt that this is going to better me, Mr. Jane,” she growled and claimed his lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth until he squirmed beneath her. Her hands wandered to his fly, but he stopped her.  
She let her fingers slide over his naked torso instead, reveling in how much it distracted him. His nipples puckered when her nails scratched over them, and he shuddered violently.  
“I won’t take you in this position,” he hissed,” because I can’t go deep enough like this. Didn’t I promise you to stuff you to the brim? I can’t give you these last few inches when you hold all the control, love.”  
He grabbed her hips and sat her down next to him, swiftly kneeling down between her legs. He spread them wider, wider, so wide she thought her joints would break, but it actually felt good, opening wide for him, like an invitation he couldn’t refuse.  
She was crazy for him, wanted him to fill her, make her his, hard.  
He stared at her the whole time, his beautiful eyes so wide and hungry, full of passion and longing and love, all serving to arouse her further, make her desire him even more.  
He opened his belt and fly with one hand, shoving pants and underwear down, his free hand digging into the sleek muscle of her thigh, twitching beneath his touch.  
How gentle his eyes were. Her breath caught.  
“Listen, Teresa,” he whispered, “if I do anything you don’t like…”  
She put her fingers against his lips, shushing him.  
“Don’t, Jane. I want you to do exactly as you promised. I’ll stop you if you really hurt me, but you won’t. I know it. I love you.”  
His eyes fluttered shut for a second before he looked at her again. His cock was so close to her wet, welcoming flesh that she felt its heat.  
“Touch me.” He breathed, and she reached down, skimming his length with her fingers, gently rubbing her palms over the taut, satiny skin. She let her hands slide down to his balls, caressing every ounce of skin she met on the way. His body jerked violently, writhing with a lust so strong she could read it in his eyes, open and vulnerable. He hid nothing from her in this very moment, and she was moved beyond words.  
She wrapped her hand around his shaft and gently guided him to her sex, gasping when his skin touched hers. He covered her folds with a large amount of pre-come, and she was so wet, easing his passage further.  
Damn, he was huge, her hands left his body to dig into the plastic backrest in a death-grip, her knuckles whitening. His girth alone seemed too much, and she couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to have his complete length inside her.   
But he was relentless, grabbing her thighs too keep her widely spread for him, pushing inside her one inch at a time. It was a mind-blowing, insane sensation. She felt her tissue being stretched to the point of tearing, and still there was more of him, he pushed deeper, deeper, until it felt as if he entered her womb. Her whole body arched.  
“Jane,” she gasped, “please, I can’t take more.”  
He looked at her, and for a moment, worry clouded his gaze. But then he saw that she was merely provoking him, issuing a challenge, her eyes blazing, needy, wanting more.  
He straightened and pulled her closer, so close her butt rested on the far edge of the seat.  
“You will take all of me,” he growled deep in his throat, the sound almost vibrating in his chest, making every hair on her body stand on end, or I’ll force it in.”  
Shallow, shuddering breaths wrecked her body, and god, she hoped so much he would be true to his word, she threw her head back, both hands wandering to his chest, sliding over his sweaty skin, and he pulled her closer, sliding into her to the hilt.  
She almost lost her mind then.  
It felt as if he impaled every internal organ that stood in his way, as if he fucked directly into her womb, aiming to pierce her very heart, it wasn’t really painful, but it was urgent, demanding, so intense she could hardly breathe through it. She clawed at his chest, leaving scratch marks in her need to make him stop, to get more, make him thrust, fuck her for real.  
She felt his body quake inside the embrace of her thighs, his hands trembling against her flesh, his hot breath wafting over her chest and neck. She knew that he was most likely scared that he hurt her, it couldn’t feel much less earth-shattering from his point of view, so she encouraged him by pushing her hips against his, the resulting sensation making her jolt in an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain. Heavens, she would never, ever get enough of this.  
Jane got the message and with a helpless groan started to thrust.  
He spared her nothing, pounded into her so hard everything exploded around her. She came immediately, her muscles contracting around his thrusting cock as if they wanted to strangle him, squeeze every ounce of seed and blood out.  
She screamed, unable to keep the desperate sound inside, every time he made impact, made her body bounce with the force of his strokes, he slid into a place that shouldn’t be available to him, there was no single spot he didn’t fill, cram, it sent her into a multiple orgasm so powerful she had never felt anything like it before.   
It didn’t take long until she felt his deep, hard strokes getting urgent, faster, ramming her with all the momentum he could muster, and damn, Jane’s hips were strong, their rhythm unwavering, his hands holding her still for his rough thrusts.  
The cabin swayed only slightly, and the soft motion didn’t distract him at all.  
He took her so hard she had no chance to meet his frenzied movements, could just brace herself for the enormous force he used, coming more, harder, until she lost all sense of time and space, existing solely through his harsh, pumping strokes.  
Sweat was running down his face and chest in hot rivulets as he powered his cock into her again, again, deeper, oh no, she couldn’t take him, couldn’t receive him deeper, but her body opened, accepted every inch of him, he was balls-deep inside her and she couldn’t escape the urgency, the ecstasy, the frantic desire pulsing through her body.  
It was unbelievable that he could still fuck her at this speed, but he never slowed down, fueling her endless orgasms with his hard thrusts until she felt utterly exhausted, needing him to come inside her now.   
She clenched her muscles even more, making him gasp, and with her last half-coherent thought hoped he would come as much as he’d done before, wanting him to fill her up, bespatter her, cover her in his seed.  
Jane cried out and shot his load with a full-fledged roar, almost doubling over with the force of his release. The spurts were so large and solid that she could actually feel every single jet deep inside her, his hips jerking violently every time he spilled more, the warm seed felt soothing on her sore walls, and she pressed closer to take all of it, until he had ejaculated so copiously that his semen ran over her thighs and buttocks, triggering furious contractions that reached deep into her womb where his cock still seemed to rest.   
When he started to pull out it felt almost as mind-blowing as him pushing in had, and it seemed to be the same for him because when he finally had broken free of her body, his cock still spilled considerable amounts of seed, spattering her clenching abdomen, thoroughly wetting her skin. She pushed her hands through the sheen of semen, greedily licking the sweet cream from her fingers, the sheer sight making him groan with ecstasy until he pulled her fingers from her lips and kissed her to taste his own juices on her tongue.  
His kiss was as passionate as if he’d never come, but he forced himself to pull back and started to rearrange his clothes, eventually slipping shirt and vest back on.  
Lisbon took several deep breaths and pushed her skirt and t-shirt down. She felt shaken to the core and was almost certain she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own at the moment.   
When he was dressed again, Jane flopped down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, and as if he’d spoken a secret order the Ferris wheel started turning again, slowly and evenly.   
Lisbon was sad it was over, but the magical moments of utter possession were still present between them, like sparks around a smoldering flame.  
He pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair, putting his fingers beneath her chin to make her face him. He kissed her lazily, sloppy kisses, warm and wet, so wonderful she groaned in frustration when the wheel stopped.  
Jane chuckled and climbed out of the cabin, once again offering his hand for support.  
He wrapped his arm around her, unable not to touch, needing the reassurance that she was still here, wasn’t put off by what they had done together.   
She pressed closer and felt a shiver of pleasure running through his body. She smiled. She felt giddy, happy, utterly in love, and her distinct soreness only added to the delicious feeling.  
She hoped he would fuck her at least once more tonight, better twice… hmmm, he smelled wonderful, the sweet scent of his seed mingling with the clean, masculine fragrance of his skin, and she felt a gush of wetness between her legs, readying her to take him again.  
She groaned. This would obviously be a long night.  
They passed by a small booth, and Jane cried out in boyish delight.  
“Cotton candy, Lisbon! I looooooooovvvee cotton candy…”  
He slid his arm from her shoulder, which made her pout slightly, and walked over to start the machine. He covered the thin wooden stick with a generous amount of fluffy pink candy and offered her the sticky treat with a smile. Lisbon took a bite and grimaced slightly- it was exceedingly sweet, but she much preferred the salty-sweet taste of his essence.  
They walked on, slowly devouring the cotton candy, him sharing with her every other bite.  
When they were some feet away from the fairground, the lights started to go out, the haunted house, the Ferris wheel, the huge roller coaster swallowed up by darkness.  
“I hope we didn’t keep your friends awake for too long,” Lisbon said.  
Jane laughed quietly.   
“I think they were very glad to help.”  
He stopped walking and pulled her close, wrapping her up in a full-body embrace.  
“My Teresa,” he whispered, “I love you so much.”  
They were silent for a few moments, awed by their feelings, so strong they could be felt like a separate entity, breathing hop and future into them.  
Finally she dared to ask.  
“Will you come to my place with me?”  
“No.” he answered promptly, and she tried to swallow her painful disappointment, tried to suck it up bravely, but tears were already pricking the backs of her eyes when he continued speaking, “tomorrow is Saturday, and we just closed a case, so it’s reasonable to think we might have a free weekend in front of us. I want discrete room service, an insanely huge bath tub and a view high above the roof tops of Sacramento. And I know exactly where we can get all that. I want to do nothing but ravish you all weekend long, my love. No tedious chores to disturb us. Just you and me and this unnerving thirst we have to quench before we go back to work on Monday. Will you still love me then?”  
She smiled a shaky smile of sheer relief and moaned heavily when he kissed her, playfully, tenderly, utterly absorbed in his feelings for her.  
“I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” She whispered.  
“Great,” he said, “what I have planned for you will last us at least that long.”  
They linked their hands and walked to his car through the darkness, but it took them forever, because they simply had to stop now and then to kiss. Thoroughly.


End file.
